The present invention relates to a ball joint and to a control arm for a motor vehicle provided with such a ball joint.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Motor vehicle control arms, such as transverse members or side rails, are part of the wheel suspension of a motor vehicle and provided to control and steer the wheels and to absorb longitudinal and/or transverse forces. The kinematic linkage of the control arm is implemented via bearings or bearing assemblies. Ball joints find hereby application to enable the connection of the control arms with other components or the chassis with several rotational degrees of freedom.
It would be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings.